


Grow Up; Turn the Tables

by GotTheSilver



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Cher & Josh are still totally, like. A thing. And it's great.*“Yeah,” Josh says with a short laugh. “They’re just—they don’t know how to deal with someone like you.”Cher wrinkles her nose. “What’s that supposed to mean?”“Someone beautiful,” Josh says, leaning in and kissing her softly, one hand cupping her face. “And smart. In ways they don’t understand because they’re too busy looking at their own inadequacies.”Kissing him back, Cher slides a hand onto his thigh and lets herself sink into the comfort he always gives her. No one thought they would last, and like, okay, they’ve had a few rocky moments because that’s life, but like. Josh is hers, completely, and she’s his, and Cher’s too damn stubborn to let that go.
Relationships: Cher Horowitz/Josh Lucas
Comments: 50
Kudos: 191
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Grow Up; Turn the Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsettodrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettodrop/gifts).



> happy yuletide!

So, like, Cher knows people think she’s a ditz, she gets that. And, okay, so it’s kind of true, but it still kind of stings when she speaks up during a discussion and people look shocked. Like, hello, she majored in Poli-Sci, she’s not stupid. Just because she can spot a fake Birkin from a distance doesn’t mean she can’t also point out how America’s foreign policy has been responsible for more atrocities than Juicy Couture.

She kind of really hates that Josh’s colleagues look at her like all she’s good for is burning up a credit card on Melrose, and the only thing that makes these dinners better is the way that Josh squeezes her hand and shoots her a look like he knows they’re being assholes. It helps a lot, actually, knowing that he has her back. That he’s like. There for her. Always.

“Sorry,” he says as they get in the car. “I know they’re—”

“Assholes?”

“Yeah,” Josh says with a short laugh. “They’re just—they don’t know how to deal with someone like you.”

Cher wrinkles her nose. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Someone beautiful,” Josh says, leaning in and kissing her softly, one hand cupping her face. “And smart. In ways they don’t understand because they’re too busy looking at their own inadequacies.”

Kissing him back, Cher slides a hand onto his thigh and lets herself sink into the comfort he always gives her. No one thought they would last, and like, okay, they’ve had a few rocky moments because that’s life, but like. Josh is hers, completely, and she’s his, and Cher’s too damn stubborn to let that go.

Plus, he’s still totally a babe.

Pulling back, Josh kisses her once more and smiles, his thumb stroking her cheek softly. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Cher says with a small nod. “Better.”

“Super Bowl on Sunday,” Josh says as he starts the car, pulling out of the parking lot smoothly. “Mel’s coming over, and you don’t get to stop him from eating pizza.”

“I’m sure I didn’t agree to that,” Cher says. “Josh, you know he—”

“It’s one day,” Josh says, glancing over at her. “You know one day won’t hurt him.”

Cher sighs. “Okay, but, like, if I let him have pizza on Sunday, then he’ll think he’s allowed to eat pizza whenever he wants, and you know he can’t do that.”

“Honey? Breathe,” Josh says, reaching over and taking her hand which, okay, helps her calm down. “I know you worry about him, but he knows what he needs to cut down on for his health, okay? It's one Sunday. That’s all.”

“You already promised him he can eat pizza, didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re literally the worst,” Cher says, squeezing his hand. “Like so terrible.”

“Sure,” Josh says, a small smile on his face. “I believe you.”

Goddamnit, he’s cute when he’s annoying, Cher thinks. “Fine,” she says. “But I’m going to make sure he knows it’s only a treat because of football or whatever.”

“You’re a good daughter.”

“Well, I know that,” Cher says, leaning across and kissing Josh on the cheek, smiling to herself when her lipstick leaves a mark on his face. “But thank you.”

“Anytime.”

*

Cher sighs as she walks out of Dionne’s house, the cameras thankfully not shooting her, but like. Ugh. The problem with visiting Dionne is that Cher has to sign an NDA whenever she enters her house which, whatever, but it’s tiring. Cher gets that her oldest friend has a whole reality empire, but like, after decades of friendship you’d think Cher would be able to skip the whole paperwork thing. She’s the daughter of a lawyer, she understands the value of contracts, but NDAs always make her feel icky.

Like, she’s reminded of the time that one actor from that teen show back in the 90s wanted her to sign one when they were doing a fundraising event together and just... gross. Bad vibes all round.

Mostly she’s just glad that Dionne got over her anger at Cher turning down A Simple Life right out of college. Reality works for Dionne, but Cher already had an internship lined up that she couldn’t turn down. Plus, like, the idea of cameras following her around all day just makes her cringe. It’s bad enough whenever she goes out with Dionne and TMZ are all over them.

Anyway, so Dionne has her reality thing, Tai is off doing animation for Disney, and Cher? Cher serves on the board of several non profits and is the founder of a sustainable clothing line. Plus, she runs the household because Josh, bless his heart, still can’t tell what shoes go with which suit.

Cher’s pretty sure he’d be practising law in plaid shirts if it were his choice. And like, not that there isn’t a time and place for plaid, but even in environmental law, appearances count. Besides, she always wants her husband to look his best, and a sharp suit does wonders for Josh. Okay, she thinks he looks hot in everything, but there’s something about a custom Italian suit that really works for him.

Which is probably why she’s standing at the entrance to his office watching him on the phone. His sleeves are rolled up, he’s got a light flush to his cheeks which he only gets when he’s super passionate about something, and he’s got his eyes fixed on his laptop.

Cher eyes him, taking her fill before he notices her standing there. Biting her bottom lip, she steps inside the office, closing the door behind her and flicking the lock. Raising an eyebrow as Josh ends his call, she walks over to the desk. “Hi,” she says, perching on the edge of his desk.

“Hi,” Josh says, leaning back in his chair. “What are you doing here?”

Shrugging, Cher shifts on the desk, opening her legs a little. “You tell me,” she says with a smile as Josh glances down. “You busy?”

“Not for you,” Josh says, sliding a hand up her bare leg. “Been a while since we—”

Cher hops off the table and easily slips onto his lap sideways, ducking her head to kiss him deeply. “Three weeks ago, in the car after dinner at Nobu,” she whispers against his mouth as his hand goes under her skirt. “I blew you in the Ferrari.” Josh makes a gratified noise when he realises she’s not wearing any underwear, and Cher smiles, resting their foreheads together.

It’s not like they fuck in public all the time, but ever since Cher was in college and they kinda had to find ways to get together, it’s been a thing. Like a small thing. A thing they do sometimes because it’s _fun_. And, really, given what else happens in LA, Cher enjoying getting fingered under the table at a restaurant would barely even make a splash if they were found out. Which isn’t going to happen.

There’s something about office sex in the middle of the day that Cher loves, and she knows Josh gets off on it as well. His office has big glass walls, tempered so no one can see in, but she can see out, can see the people in the building opposite as Josh slips his fingers inside her. His cock is hard in his suit pants, and Cher squirms on his lap, feeling him rut up against her.

“Cher—” Josh kisses her neck, his breath hot on her skin. “Jesus, you’re—”

Shifting a little so she can reach down and grasp Josh through his pants, Cher smiles when she’s rewarded with a loud groan. “Can I make you come in your pants?” she asks as Josh’s thumb presses against her clit.

“I got a spare suit in the wardrobe,” Josh says, his lips brushing over Cher’s mouth. “Go nuts.”

Cher lets go of Josh’s cock and shifts so her ass is rubbing up against it instead, pressing a soft kiss against the corner of Josh’s mouth as she rocks against him. “Like that?” Cher asks, returning the smile Josh gives her, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Like she always knew Josh was hot, once she got over sublimating her crush on him into hatred, but he’s even hotter now. She knows it’s such a cliche, that all men get hotter as they get older, whatever, if people saw Amber’s third ex husband they’d know that was a lie. But like, Josh is so damn hot still. And the way he still looks at her, like she’s the most beautiful woman in the world, is everything. He’s never stopped looking at her like that. Not once.

“You know I do,” Josh says, his free hand on her hip as he fingerfucks her, changing up the rhythm whenever she gets close to orgasm, and Cher could hit him for that if she didn’t love him so damn much.

After all these years, he knows exactly how to work her, knows how to get her to the edge and back right off, until she’s grasping at him and trying not to beg. Cher can feel his cock hard against her ass, and she wriggles, enjoying the noise that spills out of his mouth at the movement. Josh keeps going with his fingers, his thumb gently stroking her clit and she just—her orgasm hits her by surprise and she clamps down on Josh’s wrist as she comes, her thighs shaking.

She’s still coming down from her orgasm as Josh holds her firm, his covered cock pressing against her ass, and Cher kisses him, her hands weaving their way through his hair. It doesn’t take long until she feels him coming, his body going stiff as he gasps into her mouth, and she revels in the hard grip Josh keeps on her hips as he gets his breath back.

“Jesus, Cher,” Josh says against her mouth. “That is not what I expected today.”

“Bet you’re real happy I persuaded you to get that shower in your office now, aren’t you?” Cher says with a small smile as Josh laughs.

*

“Daddy, no, you—hand over the pizza!” Cher reaches for the pizza her dad is trying to eat and, honestly, it’s like the man doesn’t even know his cholesterol limits. Josh is laughing, which is no help whatsoever, and Cher sighs as her dad shoves the pizza slice in his mouth. “Really? This is like dealing with children.”

“It’s the Super Bowl,” Josh says, kissing her cheek. “Let your dad have some pizza.”

“Like you even care about football,” Cher says grumpily.

So it’s really cute that her dad and Josh still do these bonding dates even though sometimes it feels like Josh is sucking up to his in-laws when really he’s just hanging out with his dad. And like. That gives Cher pause if she thinks about it too long. They’re not related really, there’s no blood involved, and god knows Beverly Hills has had weirder marriages, but Cher knows Josh totally sees Mel as his father figure and, well, some people have been weird about it.

Not to Cher’s face or anything, but there was the time at her college graduation when a classmate found out Josh’s mom and Cher’s dad had been married and, like. Look, Cher’s real good at knowing when people are thinking unkind things, and that was one of them. And it was wicked hurtful.

Still, judgy classmates aside, Cher wouldn’t trade her strange little family for anything in the world.

She curls up on the couch next to Josh and pulls out her phone, she’s not even going to pretend to be interested in the Super Bowl aside from the halftime performance and commercials. Like, please, she is who she is and she’s okay with that. Besides, it might be Sunday, but she still has work emails to take care of.

Josh and her dad are in deep discussion about the game, and Cher comfortably leans back against the arm of the couch, stretching her legs out over Josh’s lap. When she looks up from her phone, her dad is smiling as he argues with Josh, and Cher totally knows he’s happy because he’s got that little twinkle he used to get around her mom, or when Cher did something really awesome as a kid.

“Cher?”

“Yes, daddy?”

“You’re not backing Josh on this, are you? I know you love the man, but I’m your father.”

“I’m staying out of this,” Cher says. “Mostly because I have no idea what you’re arguing about and therefore offering an opinion would be a mistake.” She looks up and smiles sweetly at her dad. “But I’m sure you’re both making very good points.”

Her dad reluctantly smiles back at her. “I taught you well.”

“You sure did,” she says. “And I’m very grateful.”

And she really is. Like, sure, she could’ve gone a different way. There’s a million ways to fuck up in LA, and she’s seen it happen to so many people she went to school with, but she had her dad, and she had Josh. And somehow, all these years later, she still has them. And it’s awesome.


End file.
